1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an existing ink jet recording apparatus, a so-called off-cartridge type ink jet recording apparatus in which an ink accommodation member provided in an ink cartridge is connected to a recording head provided on the lower surface of a carriage through an ink supply tube has been known. In the off-cartridge type recording apparatus, the recording head is mounted on the carriage and reciprocates. Therefore, for example, the ink supply tube and a flexible flat cable (connecting member) that connect the carriage and the recording apparatus main body move irregularly while following the reciprocation of the carriage in some cases. Then, a recording apparatus that restricts irregular movement of a plurality of ink tubes in the width direction of the flexible flat cable due to the reciprocation of the carriage has been known (for example, see JP-A-2006-205741). In the recording apparatus, a configuration in which a cable holder holding the flexible flat cable is fixed to a frame member so as to hold the flexible flat cable is employed.
However, in the above-mentioned existing technique, there arises the following problem. That is, the flexible flat cable that bends with the reciprocation motion of the carriage is fixed to the frame member, so that vibration with the bending motion of the flexible flat cable is transmitted to the frame. As a result, the vibration is undesirably transmitted to the carriage. The vibration of the carriage lowers landing accuracy of ink to be ejected from a recording head mounted on the carriage onto a recording medium and accordingly, desired recording quality cannot be obtained.